


slowly dancing to our demise

by hannatea (orphan_account)



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, cried at 2 am while making this, i guess?????, legit doe how does ao3 work, woah first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hannatea
Summary: “Ooh!” Kym jumped up excitedly, bounding over to William and grabbing his hands. “Let’s dance!”“Dance?” William asked, laughing as he stumbled up to follow her. “Really?”“Yes, really!” Kym shrugged, pulling him to the center of a random aisle. “I like this song, you know. And...and we’re about to die, so please dance with me.”
Relationships: Kym Ladell/William Hawkes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	slowly dancing to our demise

William let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door of the old radioshack closed, his breathing heavy and ragged from the endless running, endless escape. The cuts and bruises on his skin stung painfully, more with the suffocating reminder that he was inevitably going to die soon rather than anything else. The thing is, he would go and clean them up- but where could he? There was nowhere to go.

Outside were the growls of lifeless creatures who shouldn’t exist- things that shouldn’t be there, shouldn’t be hunting them down. He wasn’t sure what to call them. He was aware of the concept of zombies, but the movies Kym had forced him to watch had never prepared him for the very real, very horrific sight of bloodied bodies and detached limbs, or rotting flesh and exposed insides.

It would have never prepared him for the thought of, _this is how we’re living now._

If you could even call it living.

With an ounce of frustration and a whole gallon of despair, William staggered over to the closest thing he could find. The overwhelming feeling of exhaustion and hunger bore senselessness into his bones, his thoughts scrambled with the desperation for survival as he reached for a dusty rack of CDs after setting down his rusty crowbar, the former evidently untouched for a large amount of time.

He struggled to simply move the rack for a few seconds, panic and disappointment leaking into his conscience like a virus that couldn’t be ridden of.

“Stop,” a small voice called out, and William startled as he felt a dirtied hand rest on his own. He looked up, frustration simmering in his gut as his blue-eyed gaze turned cold while meeting an all-too familiar pair of coffee brown eyes. Except...the hurt in them was never something he could get used to.

It was never something he would ever describe as familiar. Fear-inducing, yes. Unimaginable, most definitely. The Kym Ladell he knew was unapologetic, bold, vibrant. She’d never let anyone see past that.

And yet she had, with him. William was pretty sure he was hallucinating on the days she opened up her walls to him, allowed him to witness what was really going on.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he pulled back, raising an eyebrow. “What, then?” he asked, frowning at the helplessness of the situation. “We’re trying to survive, Kym. I can’t just do nothing.”

“Why not?” She asked simply, her voice quiet and unsure.

William blinked at her, shaking his head. “Why not? Do you even hear yourself?” His tone came out harsh, exasperated.

Kym looked down guiltily, hugging her arms around herself as her cerulean locks of hair fell and covered her face. While there was a time when they were bright and healthy, it existed no longer- her hair nowadays was dark, stuck to her head with dried blood and grime and the sight was almost as heartbreaking as the tears William saw beginning to pool in her eyes.

“...Hey,” he called quietly, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. He knew she was hurting badly. He was, too. But more recently, it seemed as if she had nothing to keep her normally eccentric self smiling for longer than five minutes anymore. It hurt his heart, constantly made him wonder if there was anything he could do to help.

She shuddered, biting her bottom lip and turning away.

Will frowned, “Kym?” he asked carefully, any previous frustration melting into an empty kind of sadness that seemed to settle between the both of them.

The woman only sighed, shaking her head as tears began to spill down her cheeks. “I just…” she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m tired. Of constantly running, of narrowly surviving every day. It’s exhausting, Will. What’s the point of doing this everyday when they’re going to get us eventually?”

He only stared, a mixture of disbelief and betrayal beginning to poke at his senses. Was she going to surrender herself to them? Was she going to leave him behind?

Kym exhaled shakily, reaching up to brush away her tears even if more took their place right away. “I know you want to survive. I don’t want to take that from you. But...in all honesty, I don’t want to be here anymore. It’s all too much, and the price of survival is unfair for the mere thought of a better life.”

“Don’t say that,” William muttered coldly, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Kym retorted sharply, her demeanor shifting into defensiveness in a matter of seconds. “Isn’t it the truth, William? We can’t keep running anymore! No matter what, they’re always going to be there! I’m _sick_ of spending every passing day with the hope for survival when all of this effort is only bringing us closer to death!” 

“So what?” He shot back, crossing his arms. “You’re going to give up? You’re going to let yourself die? You’re going to leave me here, just like Lauren left us?”

A heavy silence. William knew he shouldn’t have said it the moment the words left his mouth. Kym’s expression fell blank, her gaze growing cold and steely.

“Don’t,” she warned, glaring at the man across from her. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that. You know it’s not true, so don’t even think about it.”

William stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and turning away. He knew it wasn’t true, but...sometimes he felt like he couldn’t fully believe that. What if she had gotten herself killed simply because she didn’t want to be there anymore?

“...I know,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean that.”

Kym only stared at him, her face stoic and devoid of any understanding.

William frowned and turned around once more, walking over to her with quiet steps. “I mean it. I know it’s not true. I’m sorry.”

Kym huffed and rolled her eyes, looking down.

“Please,” he mumbled, nearly begging as he heard the sounds of the undead grow closer. “I don’t want our last moments together to be us fighting, and I know you don’t want it too.”

“Last moments?” Kym echoed, quickly looking up.

Will shrugged hesitantly, a low sigh escaping his lips. “You’re right. I’d rather die with you than have you throw yourself to them and leave me to survive.”

Kym stared at him, her lips pursed in thought. “Okay,” she nodded after a few seconds of silence. “That settles it.”

“Yeah,” William agreed, albeit roughly. “No more fighting.”

“No more fighting,” The woman echoed once more, and despite the ever growing fear that seemed to claim its home in William’s gut, he found a slimmer of solace in the relief on Kym’s face.

The long stretch of silence that followed reminded him of where they were. An old, abandoned radioshack with shelves of CDs and DVDs and music galore. On the overhead speakers, a familiar song played- one that William hadn’t heard in a really long time.

_I found a love,_ the song echoed, louder than ever before with only two people inside the four large walls. William sunk down into an old, dusty, chair that squeaked when he put all his weight on it.

God, how long had it been? How many months, how many days had he spent running from death at the hands of mindless creatures, the horrors of the undead?

_For me,_

_Darling, just dive right in_ ,

_And follow my lead._

How long ago had it been, that he and Kym had to watch as Lauren leapt at a pack of those horrific things, sacrificing her life just so that the pair had gotten a chance to escape?

_Well I found a girl,_

_beautiful and sweet_.

His gaze traveled over to Kym, standing by the shelves and swaying gently to the music. Her eyes were closed, her lips pursed. If he concentrated just a bit, he could hear her softly humming to the song. If he concentrated a bit more, maybe he’d be able to imagine what could’ve been- a nice life with the woman in front of him, where no one was dead. Where they were all happy and together, without worries of the unknown lurking outside.

It was...too good to be true.

Something so beautiful always was.

She seemed to take note of his staring, grinning at him smugly despite the light blush spreading on her cheeks. “Can’t stop staring, Willame? Am I that attractive?”

William couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the old nickname. “Can’t believe you still call me that.”

“Mhm, avoiding the question now, are we?”

William stared at her for a bit, really taking in her appearance. She was covered in dirt and dried blood, the coat on her body far too big after months of scarce food and low resources. A pistol lay at her hip, and there was an old bruise on her left cheek as a result of getting slapped in the face by Will’s crowbar not too long ago. By definition, nothing about her looked beautiful right now- but to him, she looked breathtaking. She always did. The starriest night, the most intriguing painting- nothing could compare to her.

“...No,” he shook his head simply, feeling his face grow a bit hot. “You’re gorgeous. That’s a known fact.”

Kym blinked, seemingly not expecting that response. William laughed as he watched her face grow even redder, ignoring the fact that his own seemed to do the same.

“Oh, you prick,” Kym sighed, waving her hand dismissively. “I know we’re, like- a thing, but you could at least try to stick to the normal routine!”

“What, bantering back and forth?” Will snorted, shaking his head. “No time for that, I’m afraid. Might as well be honest.”

The words seemed to dampen the mood a bit, and he watched Kym hesitantly bring her gaze over to the glass doors. Following suit, he took note of the group of zombies shuffling closer. They were slow, but not slow enough.

“...Yeah,” Kym sighed. “Guess you’re right.”

William raised an eyebrow, “Please don't tell me you regret this choice.”

“I don’t.”

”You sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded firmly. “But…you know you can leave without me, right? If you really don’t want to do this?”

William scoffed, shaking his head. “Nonsense. I’m not leaving you.”

Something softened in her gaze, her unsureness settling into ease. “Okay,” she said.

“Okay,” he echoed.

_Well I found a woman,_

_Stronger than anyone I know._

“Ooh!” Kym jumped up excitedly, bounding over to William and grabbing his hands. “Let’s dance!”

“Dance?” William asked, laughing as he stumbled up to follow her. “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Kym shrugged, pulling him to the center of a random aisle. “I like this song, you know. And...and we’re about to die, so please dance with me.”

William smiled softly, nodding his head. “Anything for you. Not much of a dancer, though.” 

I know,” She shrugged. “That’s okay! We can just...sway, or something.”

_She shares my dreams,_

_I hope that someday,_

_We’ll share a home._

Kym slowly guided his hands to her waist before snaking her own arms around his neck, swaying back and forth along with the music. He was lost in her eyes, this one moment something he’d only ever live in his dreams.

_I found a love,_

_to carry more than just my secrets,_

_To carry love,_

_to carry children of our own._

The words burned themselves into his mind. Despite the surprising peace that came with their unimpressive swaying, the scene was an ever-present reminder of what they would never have. William inwardly cursed himself as a fresh wave of tears reached the surface, a thick lump of emotion building in his throat.

_We are still kids,_

_but we're so in love,_

_Fighting against all odds,_

A lone tear slowly trailed down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut, resting his forehead on Kym’s shoulder.

“Oh, William,” she said softly, laying a gentle hand on the back of his neck. “We’ll be okay, love. We’ll be okay.”

_I know we'll be alright this time._

“I...I wish we had more time,” He stuttered out, shaking his head.

“I know,” was her whispered reply. “I do too.”

_Darling, just hold my hand,_

_Be my girl,_

_I'll be your man._

They both flinched as a sudden, loud banging sounded from the entrance of the radioshack. They didn’t need to look up to know what it was, and William felt himself shudder as he heard Kym begin to cry as well.

_I see my future in your eyes._

“We’ll be alright,” he was the one to say it this time, more of a reassurance to the both of them rather than just the woman in his arms. He slowly pulled away, reaching up to wipe away the tears trekking down her face, but found it to no avail as more seemed to eagerly take their place. She nodded, flinching once more as the banging grew louder, more desperate. The lock on the door would only keep them safe for so long.

William pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, brushing some hair out of the way while holding her face in his hands. Something inside of him screamed at him to do it in that moment, to make their last moments together something with meaning.

_Baby, I'm,_

_Dancing in the dark,_

_with you between my arms._

Slowly but surely, his lips met hers. He felt her relax at the action, her arms drawing him closer to her with a slight tug at his neck. He felt like he was on fire, just like he always did when he was with her- simply one of the best sensations, one of the most blessed things he’s ever experienced.

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_Listening to our favorite song._

William slowly pulled away, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “I love you,” he said, an oath spoken into the night as a promise of what they were.

“I love you too,” Kym said back, right as the door to the radioshack burst open and the growls of the undead covered the glorious sounds of their lovely song.

They held each other tight, not once letting go.

_I don't deserve this,_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first ever fic like at all but this idea was stuck in my head for a while and in the recent overflow of fanfics i wanted to make one as well so have a random 2 am oneshot that could probably be better :)
> 
> none of these characters r mine, all creds go to eph and soph !
> 
> pls comment or something endbdhjdhdjdh if u like it  
> love u all <3333


End file.
